legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Koru
Koru (ブリズマ, Burizuma) is a larger than average and rather unique Seru in Legend of Legaia. It breathes an icy breath that can freeze entire landscapes with prolonged exposure and stores thermal energy in its body powerful enough to lay waste to an entire Legaian continent if released. Appearance Koru is round in shape and made of a type of stone substance. It has a small head in the front of its body covered in multiple eyes and it can withdraw the head inside its body like a turtle. It also has two long arms that stick out at its sides that are used for crawling from point to point. Underneath Koru's shell is a shiny purple substance, though its purpose is unknown. Koru also has a long pink spike tucked underneath its backside that it can extend to great lengths. This spike is so powerful that it can pierce solid stone and travel through it with no trouble. Story Koru was originally a peaceful Seru by nature. However, the Mist drove Koru mad as it did with all of the other Seru. Lord Zora placed Koru within Nivora Ravine so it could unleash its icy breath until all of Nivora Ravine, Buma and the pass to Northern Karisto were frozen over. This benefited the Mist's henchmen by freezing the three Genesis Trees of Buma, preventing the Ra-Seru heroes from reviving them immediately. Koru is first mentioned by Lu Delilas as she stops her brother Gi from attacking Vahn at the Gate of Shadows. She whispers to him a matter regarding Koru and Nivora Ravine, causing the Delilas Family to leave the scene. Koru is not mentioned again until much later when the heroes are in Karisto Kingdom. The Seru is found within the center of Nivora Ravine, in between the Fire, Thunder and Wind tunnels. The Ra-Seru heroes reach Koru with TimeSpace Bombs in order to destroy it safely and melt the ice covering the Genesis Trees of Buma. The Delilas Family ambushes the heroes in an attempt to protect Koru but are all defeated. Despite the TimeSpace Bombs destroying the chamber Koru is held in, the Seru is still alive, as are the Delilases. The siblings decide to merge with Koru and then force it to self-destruct and lay waste to all of Karisto so Zora could build a new kingdom of Mist in its ashes. The Ra-Seru heroes try to convince the Delilas Family who are merged with Koru to stop what they are doing but are forced to fight them. They defeat Koru before it manages to self-destruct and as it breaks into shards it releases a warm, radiant energy that rises above the Ravine and melts all of the ice, thawing out the previously frozen Genesis Trees of Buma and allowing the Ra-Seru heroes to go through the pass leading up to Northern Conkram. Power and Abilities Koru can breath icy cold air that can freeze entire town solid and create gigantic pillars of solid ice. Though the air it breathes is cold, the inside of Koru's body stores intense heat that if let out would be the equivalent of a thermonuclear blast! Koru is also able to attack physically with its sharp claws and spiked tongue. It has a tail that is powerful enough to pierce solid rock, which it uses to impale threats. Like all Seru, Koru can merge with humans. After it merges with the Delilas Siblings it gains three unique attacks to add to its self-destruction ability. Physical Attacks *Gigaton Press Energy-based Attacks *Blade Breath *Thunder Needle *Dead End Crisis Supportive Techniques *Ultra Charge Other Abilities *Ice breath Fighting Koru Gallery Videos Category:Seru Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia